


不生不死 余一口气

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:52:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 这世界所缺少的 都是你他妈亏欠它和我们所有人的！！





	不生不死 余一口气

想到生日那天就真的很想去自杀 (笑) 去死一死然后再以新面孔面对啊

重新回到唢呐打底的中文世界

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> https://i.xiami.com/jajatao 假假條  
> listen to this while you're busy patting/beating yourself.


End file.
